


Wading across the river of anger/下

by Roriy



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roriy/pseuds/Roriy





	Wading across the river of anger/下

他将精灵环绕怀中，臂膀微微用力，胸膛便贴上精灵的脊背。  
“你喜欢吗？”他贴在那尖耳朵旁探问。戴着戒指的手在精灵圆润的小腹上抚摩着。  
离精灵的产期还有五个月不到的时间。如今，他已经不再放心让莱戈拉斯一个人回伊西利恩了。他并不了解精灵是如何生产的，只是直觉上无法让心爱的Omega孤零零地待在树林里。作为人类的国王，他属于所有的臣民，但莱戈拉斯只有他一个Alpha。他为了自己放弃了与族人西渡，甚至甘于被自己标记，为自己怀胎，将他永恒的生命献上，与自己这个凡人维系在一起。  
只是，他们相处的时间是那么少，有时两三个月才有一次。莱戈拉斯从不问他什么时候再来伊西利恩，可他每次都能从那双蓝色的眼睛里读出哀伤和不舍。有时精灵来白城找他时，他也不得不在埋首案卷之余还以对方抱歉的微笑。他太忙了，也什么都给不了他——可莱戈拉斯却给了他一个孩子。  
他抚摩着怀里的肉体，感觉着它的颤栗和温度，听见Omega压抑的呻吟，胸中充溢着怜爱。孕期的Omega不会再有明显的发情期，但相应的需求却往往只增不减。往常他经常会忙到连莱戈拉斯的发情期都错过，而现在，他无论如何也没法让精灵一个人去面对一切。他搂着精灵的脖子，将对方酥软的身躯抱在腿上，轻声说:“你想要我吗？”  
精灵在他的怀里眨了眨眼睛。须臾后，他朝国王轻轻一笑，纤细的手指伸在水里，握住了国王停在自己腹部的那只手，引着往自己腿间的地方拿去。  
“要。”他说。  
他在水里悄悄转过身，张开腿坐在国王的腰上，闭上眼去亲吻自己的Alpha。浴池的灯光亮度正好，他挽了一把头发，深吸一口气，握住Alpha那根硕大的物事，微微压下腰身，往体内吞去。  
“唔——呜……啊……”  
“别那么急……”阿拉贡伸出手，握在他的腰上，忍着喘息，轻轻耸动着腰身。他浑身都布满了汗水，凭着残存的理智，在Omega满溢爱液的产道内顶弄，寻找着能让爱侣满足的地点。  
实际上，他也不知道自己能撑多久。Omega的穴内简直像黄油一样湿润，它又那么小、那么窄、那么敏感，只要他朝前耸动一下，都会紧紧地缩起来，像邀请他插入那样把他咽得更深。他吸了一口气，好容易才克制住心底里的冲动，缓慢而沉重地撞上精灵已经闭合的子宫口。  
“啊啊啊——呜——”Omega一下子就高潮了，温润的小穴猝然便湿漉漉地绞紧了他的阴茎。  
男人“嘶”了一声，握在精灵腰间的手也抓紧了。刹那间快要灭顶的快意淹没了他，他就着插入的姿势，在对方的子宫口又顶了顶，不意外地再次听见精灵发颤的呻吟声，连带哆嗦的呼喊:“那里不——”  
“不什么？”他的嗓子全哑了，两眼被欲火烧得通红。这个Omega不仅含着他，还怀着他的孩子，他感觉自己的龟头正直挺挺地陷在穴心鼓起的肉里，只要他愿意，他立刻就能顶开那道小口，让这个Omega接受自己的浇灌。  
“学士说，”他喘息着，插着莱戈拉斯，“只要不射在里面就行……我想插进你的子宫，莱戈拉斯……”  
他爱抚着精灵隆起的小腹，把这Omega的身体压在台阶上，抬起对方一条勾在自己腰侧的腿，压下身子，沉重又轻柔地顶在穴心深处的那道闭合的肉口上振起腰来。粗大的物事每每擦在柔嫩的肉壁上，直插得穴里春水泛滥，像一道永不干涸的泉眼似的泡着他，令他心荡神驰，恨不得把身下的人全揉进自己身体里去才好。  
莱戈拉斯在他的身下摇着头，不知该怎么办才好。他按着自己隆起的腹部，承受着一次又一次被泵入快感的恐慌，浑身都洋溢着被泡在热水里一般的舒畅，体内又在本能而绞紧男人，生怕那根坚硬的东西一下子就顶到了最柔软的内里——尽管男人一直都表现得足够克制，并且直到现在也比他更有理智。要知道，他已经高潮了两、三次了，而男人到现在依然硬挺着。他觉得自己都快握不住他了。  
“吾爱……”国王唤着他，满腔柔情尽泄其表。他低下头与精灵接吻，饱胀的头部终于顶开子宫口，陷在宫颈里反复顶动揉按，每摩擦一下都能让精灵的身子高潮不止。  
“埃斯泰尔……埃斯泰尔……”精灵咽泣着唤道，“不要射在里面……不要射进去……”  
“放心吧。”男人怜爱地亲吻他汗湿的额角，在穴中挺动了一阵，长吟一声，撤出了腰。  
就在他撤出腰的一刹那，浓稠的精液便汹涌而出，喷溅在精灵白皙的小腹和腰上。  
池上一时间只剩下了两人的喘息声。阿拉贡低下头，喘息着与莱戈拉斯额头相抵。他望着双眸含泪的爱人，轻笑着问道:  
“舒服吗？”  
精灵别过脸。他阖起眼睛，努力平复着从下腹燃起的欲念，抬起身子轻轻啄吻国王的下巴和喉结，目光柔软而温顺。  
“很舒服……很舒服……埃斯泰尔……”  
国王把他抱起来，相偕坐入水中，为他仔细擦拭着身上的痕迹。


End file.
